Nothings can be changed to itself
by Shot-Lai
Summary: Karen McCormick,Kenny's youngest sister goes in an accident.Kenny takes it literal-too much,What will his friends do? Or will he take it in his own hands?


He clenched his fists,it hit the hard surface of the bar-tending liquids burning his way down his throat, would feel better after this,he was this man?Weeping sorrowfully inside himself,locking chains and locking locks,swallowing the keys for it down as the key was the liquid, man was Kenny McCormick ,the blonde haired man,baby blue eyes-whom just turned 18 years was this man weeping,screaming inside? It was an anniversary,well,not was the date of his dearest youngest date of...her death..He sulked and hung the glass of the alcohol in his hands,head hung 'd never dare cry ever again,yet,he'd broken that promise to wiped the small sheds of tears running down on his pale smooth face,thankful none looked at him."I'm sorry,Karen,Oh so sorry," His mind reminded of Karen,his **DEAD **young line played over and over again like a broken family didn't really have enough money to do a normal funeral for ,fortunately,his friends-Eric,Kyle,Stan along with their family,helped them with this smiled at that.

He was thankful at the time,but now his friends worried deeply at just...wasn't the same.. was different.**Kenny wasn't...Kenny any longer.**Now,Kenny was more quiet,no more jokes,no smiles,no words out of him,everytime he saw people with their siblings,he would just,burst out crying,tears rabidly fall amongst his precious face,Screams would fill the sky,shrieks or horror,his friends would see and felt their hearts shatter,amounts by they saw Kenny,slowly dying by his grief and depression,Kyle's-Stan's and Eric's hearts would shatter in an poor man wouldn't show up at school,no where,he sits in his lonely,dirtied,unsanitary one of his friends would come in,he would stay silent,cry,or get frustrated or them,or rather lay in his bed,or..all of the things.**Kenny wasn't Kenny anymore..**The things that people could attempt to do to make Kenny more joyful,to earn that gleaming smile back..it failed horribly and made him more other thing that is upsetting everyone is,his health still had hygiene issues that were perfect but..he wouldn't eat a thing,he'd grown more skinny than ever.

Mostly,when they come to visit Kenny,they'd have to force feed him like a stubborn toddler.**Kenny wasn't Kenny...**

**Attempted** - Kyle

Kyle walked anxiously,alone to Kenny's house,which he just opened the door,he'd known none was went to his room instantly found has messy blonde hair,not really combed nor took care of had a white dirt covered tank top on,and a pair of covered himself in amounts of his went to face Kenny on the other side of the bed."Hey...Kenny..wake up." He left that with a slight poke of his shoulders, **he'd hope it was his shoulder. **Kenny woke up,opening those baby blue eyes,long blonde lashes batting out.'He must've brush his teeth and washed his face and went back to this position.' Kyle thought,Kenny frowned."**what**,"He switched sides,not wanting to look at moaned,sitting on the bed."C'mon Kenny,I know it's really complicated but...you need to let go..it's been roughly,about a year and 2 months..counting this would be the 't you think it's time?"Kyle said with sympathy laced around his tone of it didn't sound insensitive.

_...moment of silence._

"**No**,"

"We're worried,Kenny,"

"If you knew how I felt and the pain I'm going through,the problems I've caused,the problems that I've would get,_**Now Leave**_."Kenny choked on his words,biting his tongue.

Kyle let out a sigh."But..Kenny,"Kyle heard a sniff of depression."C'mon,geddup," He said,pulling Kenny towards him,Kenny's covers slipped off,he buried his face in Kyle's shoulder,his arms folded and hands holding onto Kyle's 's other hand,comforting and rubbing Kenny's finally let out his sobs,it started quiet,his tears went down immediately onto Kyle's orange hood tears went violently fast next order,he let out his sobs,a bit loudly,Kyle understandingly rubbed his back,clutching him closer and whispered sweet words to the bawling man's Kyle,Kyle did a small one,making Kyle smile more."Thank you," Kenny whispered,followed by a sniff."Anything for you,dude." Kyle said in a gentle laced his back to comfort him more-so.

* * *

The next day,Monday-Kenny was still upset,but Kyle was at least satisfied for cheering him up **ever.** Kenny walked up between his usual stance,still and Cartman were talking non-sense,Kenny,who was certainly not only had Karen on his spewed an insult for everytime Cartman insulted _something._Kenny sighed to himself,another day and yet,he felt that glint in Stan's ..worried..he didn't want to make his friends upset but he couldn't help himself being it lead to this...somehow...**_somehow._**

**_"Well,it's not my fault Kenny's such a poor piece of depressed crap[Yes,I'm making this clean ;3] that his family can't even pay for a formal funeral on their own for their little family dog!"_**

**...**Those words finally got to him,his salty pool of blue tears ran down his face,he rushed his gloved hands,clasping his pale face dirtied from the crying and the wouldn't dare make a sound,no sniff,no wasn't sweet was the nothings,more like clenched his could feel the overwhelming sounds urging to get wanted to burst,regurgitate the keys back out from what kept him physically felt his chains loosing ran off. Cartman let out a hesitated gasp,choking on his words."W-a-!" He tried to call out for Kenny,but he was long and Kyle clenched their fists,so hard that they could've believed blood was streaming out of their held dark before you even knew it.A fight started happening,

No,it wasn't even their normal arguments and bickering kinds of fights.

It was the fights that could've ruined friendships forever...

**Forever...**

* * *

Stan and Kyle laid down at Kenny's floor in his room."Yeah,tell me when you come back." Kyle said with a sympathetic tone and innocent lacing it."Yeah,We'll be waiting," Stan said with the similar voice."Oh,Cartman ya' 's a buttman so don't worry much about it please." "Yeah,so can you please hurry up? We'll just be waiting here." But what they didn't realize was,Kenny was long gone,he had hung himself from the ceiling fan,the rope slitted his throat slightly,streams of blood poured from his mouth,but you still see that peaceful smile planted on his face."When do you think he'll come back?" Kyle ,from all the deaths Kenny had,this one..was there they laid,under Kenny's corpse of him hanging they didn't know,was that both Karen and Kenny,stood them,they smiled."Sorry.I can't go back." Kenny whispered nothings,_**sweet** _ soon as Kyle and Stan slept under there,Kenny and Karen notes of happiness and feathers from their angel-wings.


End file.
